El Flash equivocado
by Magik-Illiana
Summary: A lo largo de su vida Barry Allen había considerado que le habían roto el corazón unas cuantas veces, pero nunca nada había dolido como ver a Caitlin en brazos de Jay Garrick. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Evidentemente, ni The Flash ni sus personajes me pertenecen u os aseguro que el Snowbarry sería canon.**

 **Aviso: Este fic se me ocurrió tras ver el episodio 2x03, así que hay spoilers sobre el principio de la segunda temporada. Si no los has visto, te recomiendo no leer este fic. En serio. Dadle a favorito y luego leedlo, pero no lo hagáis ahora.**

* * *

 **El Flash equivocado**

A lo largo de su vida Barry Allen había considerado que le habían roto el corazón unas cuantas veces. Todo había comenzado la noche de la tormenta, la noche en la que su madre murió y la policía se llevó a su padre para encerrarlo durante veinte años en una fría cárcel. Luego llegaron los sinsabores con Iris, el miedo a declararse, el descubrir que estaba enamorada de Eddie...

El descubrir que Harrison Wells, su maestro, su amigo, no era tal, sino un farsante venido del futuro que no sólo había matado a su madre, sino que lo había estado utilizando desde el primer momento.

Ver como Eddie y Ronnie morían aquella fatídica noche, salvando Central City, algo que luego le habían atribuido a él, ironías de la vida.

Sin embargo, nunca, nada, había dolido tanto como lo que acababa de ver.

Había echado a correr para huir de la escena y había terminado en un callejón de Star City –el nuevo nombre con el que habían bautizado a la antigua Starling City en honor al desaparecido Ray Palmer–, colocándose una mano en el corazón, mientras creía que éste se le estaba haciendo literalmente trizas. ¿Cómo podía doler tanto? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo un gesto tan nimio podía ser peor que el gélido ataque de la pistola de Captain Cold o que el ataque de cualquiera de los metahumanos con los que había peleado?

Cerró los ojos, recordando.

Todo había comenzado de forma alegre, cuando había ido a recoger a Patty a su casa para ir al cine y a cenar. Era tan sencillo salir con Patty. Compartía su interés por la ciencia, era tan torpe como él... En realidad, era como salir con una versión femenina e increíblemente hermosa de sí mismo. Bueno, un poco más lista también, ya que Patty era increíble con esa valentía y esas ganas de hacer justicia.

Pero Patty también era la opción sencilla, al menos para él.

Cuando Barry veía a Patty, sólo la veía a ella, no estaba acompañada de ningún fantasma... que era lo que le ocurría cuando miraba a Caitlin. Siempre que se fijaba en Caitlin, recordaba a Ronnie: la boda, el cómo había dado su vida por salvarlos a todos, el cómo sólo había podido recuperar al profesor Stein y no a él... Ya le había quitado la fama, el título del Hombre que salvó Central City, así que no podía arrebatarle a Caitlin. No, no podía ser tan rastrero, por mucho que notara calidez en su corazón cada vez que estaba a su lado.

Pasar seis meses sin ella no había sido sencillo.

Volver a trabajar con ella, aún más complicado.

Cada vez que Caitlin se tocaba el pelo o llevaba un vestido nuevo o se mordía el labio inferior por la preocupación, sentía lo que no debía. Aquella sensación cálida, dulce y hermosa que revoloteaba en su interior. Cada vez era más difícil resistirse a ella, fingir que sólo eran amigos, un miembro más del equipo.

Porque Caitlin era más.

Pero Caitlin también era de Ronnie.

Quizás, por eso, por la culpa y el miedo y la sorpresa que había supuesto comprender que había superado sus sentimientos por Iris, había metido la pata. Patty había irrumpido en su vida de repente, sin avisar, llenándola de luz y de sonrisas y de conversaciones sobre ciencia, que no se había parado a pensar.

Ese era su problema. Llevaba tanto tiempo corriendo que estaba perdiendo la costumbre de detenerse... Al menos hasta que se chocaba con un muro, con algo que no podía arreglar sólo corriendo. Entonces sí que debía pensar, resolver el problema. Aunque dudaba mucho que aquella situación pudiera arreglarse, no, ya era demasiado tarde, pues él mismo se había encargado de estropearlo todo.

–Idiota, idiota, idiota... –masculló para sí, clavando los puños en la fría pared del callejón.

En su cabeza, estalló el recuerdo. Una vez más. En medio de su cita con Patty, había tenido que salir corriendo para detener un atraco, también para impedir un robo. Al parecer, los delincuentes de Central City no querían que tuviera una noche libre. Había estado manejando todo perfectamente, desapareciendo y volviendo a aparecer en apenas un segundo, sin que Patty descubriera su secreto. De hecho, hasta se lo había pasado bien, lo que le había puesto de tan buen humor que había vuelto a los laboratorios Star para buscar a Cisco y celebrarlo.

No había encontrado a Cisco.

Pero sí a otra persona.

Caitlin estaba ahí, trabajando en aquel misterio que tanto la había estado absorbiendo últimamente: ¿por qué Jay Garrick, el Flash de lo que el profesor Stein denominaba Tierra-2, había perdido su velocidad? Una parte de él, llevaba celosa mucho tiempo de las molestias que se estaba tomando. Antes, sólo le cuidaba a él, sólo se preocupaba por él, pero en las últimas semanas Caitlin sólo podía pensar en Jay Garrick.

–Sé lo que es, Barry –le había dicho a media voz, mientras le miraba con su franqueza habitual. Él, por su parte, no podía dejar de contemplarla, de obligarse a quedarse ahí quieto, sin cruzar la frontera que lo convertiría en un amigo horrible–. Perder una parte de ti mismo, quiero decir –entonces le sonrió con tristeza–. He perdido a Ronnie tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta, pero, aún así, siempre pesa... y el vacío es tan angustiante... –Caitlin ladeó la cabeza, su cabello castaño se movió con gracia–. No puedo llenar el mío, pero sí quizás el suyo. Por eso no dejo de darle vueltas.

En realidad, Barry sabía de lo que le hablaba. Él había perdido su velocidad en una ocasión, aunque la recuperó más tarde, no como a todos los amigos que se habían quedado en el camino. Por eso la comprendió, por eso sólo la sonrió y la animó, ya que Jay no tenía la culpa de que él fuera idiota.

Sin embargo, cuando aquella noche acudió a los laboratorios Star, no la había descubierto perdida entre papeles... sino estrechada por los fuertes brazos de Jay. Jay, a pesar de haber perdido su velocidad, había sido más rápido que él. Barry no sabía cómo había ocurrido, tan solo que estaba viendo como Jay besaba a Caitlin, como la sujetaba de las caderas, mientras Caitlin parecía vivir de sus labios.

Fue entonces cuando su corazón se rompió.

Caitlin no debería estar besando a Jay.

Caitlin debería besarle a él.

Pero estaba besando a Jay, al Flash equivocado.

Barry enterró la cabeza entre las manos, dejándose caer al suelo. ¿Cómo había podido dejarla escapar? ¿Cómo estaba pasando por lo mismo otra vez? No, lo mismo no. Había querido a Iris, aún la quería, pero siempre había sido un sentimiento platónico, una fantasía tan irreal que no había sucedido ni cuando ambos estaban sin pareja al mismo tiempo. No, Iris era su mejor amiga, pero Caitlin era...

Caitlin era la mujer de su vida.

Y la había perdido.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan mal, tan miserable y perdido, por lo que supo que no era buena idea que estuviera solo. Necesitaba compañía, necesitaba alguien que le comprendiera. El primer nombre que acudió a su cabeza fue Joe, pero su padre adoptivo bastante tenía con lidiar con el regreso de su mujer. No, no podía molestarle en aquel momento. Además, no sabía hasta qué punto podría comprender sus acciones, al igual que Cisco, por muy buenas intenciones que tuviera absolutamente siempre, fuera a hacerlo.

Sin embargo, el tercer nombre de su lista sí que sería de ayuda.

Echó a correr de nuevo, convirtiéndose en un rayo dorado que recorrió Star City. Por el camino, frustró un atraco a un banco y dejó a los criminales en la comisaría de la ciudad sin que nadie le viera. Mejor, en Star City no eran demasiado amables con los justicieros y lo que menos quería en ese momento era convertirse en el enemigo público número uno de aquel oscuro lugar.

Segundos después estaba frente a la puerta de un apartamento, llamando con los nudillos. Los pocos segundos que tardaron en abrir se le antojaron una eternidad, pero al ver la expresión sorprendida de Oliver Queen –que, curiosamente, llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros, las prendas más alegres que le había visto en la vida–, se sintió inmediatamente mejor.

–¿Barry? –se extrañó Oliver.

–¿Puedo pasar?

–Sí, sí, claro...

Oliver se echó a un lado, por lo que Barry entró en aquel ático que tenía unas vistas impresionantes de Star City. Sin embargo, en lo que él se fijó fue en Felicity, que estaba sentada de cualquier manera en un sofá, sujetando un lapicero entre sus dientes, mientras revisaba unos documentos. En cuanto él apareció, Felicity frunció el ceño y se incorporó, logrando que el lapicero se le cayera, aunque logró atraparlo con torpeza.

–Barry, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Estáis todos bien? –preguntó la joven.

–Caitlin se está besando con Jay... ¡Y yo no puedo emborracharme!

La pareja intercambió una mirada de extrañeza, mientras él se dejaba caer en una esquina del sofá. En momento así odiaba sus poderes. ¡La vida era injusta! Sólo quería beber y olvidar que era idiota, pero no, no iba a ser posible porque su maldito cuerpo metabolizaba el alcohol súper deprisa.

–¿Quién es Jay? –inquirió Felicity.

–Es el maldito y atractivo Flash de Tierra-2 –repuso en tono infantil.

–¿Tierra-2?

–Sí, un mundo paralelo donde Flash no soy yo, sino Jay –Barry se echó hacia atrás, hundiéndose en el sofá, al mismo tiempo que Felicity enarcaba una ceja–. Pero mi traje es mucho más chulo. Sólo para que conste. Y yo no llevo ese ridículo sombrero o plato o lo que sea. Es ridículo, eso es todo lo que debéis saber.

–Mundos paralelos, claro, ¡no sé de qué me sorprendo!

–Es más sencillo que el viaje en el tiempo –apuntó Oliver.

–Cierto, la cabeza no me va a explotar –asintió Felicity, sentándose a su lado–. Oye, Barry, si en ese mundo paralelo tú no eres Flash, sino ese tal Jay. ¿Qué eres tú?

–Vete tú a saber. A lo mejor estoy en un coro.

–Nah, no te veo cantando.

–Pues lo hice. Con Caitlin. Ella iba borracha... ¡Qué afortunada! –Barry se dejó caer sobre el regazo de Felicity, que le pasó una mano por el pelo, mientras él se hizo un ovillo–. Soy un idiota –reconoció a media voz–. La he perdido... No me puedo creer que la haya perdido.

Así, les contó todo. Les habló de lo que había provocado Wells –Eobard Thawne, en realidad–, de cómo había intentado arreglarlo sin ser capaz y cómo Firestorm había salvado la ciudad. Les relató que Ronnie se separó de Stein, que ambos cayeron, pero que sólo pudo salvar al viejo profesor cascarrabias. Precisamente por eso se había alejado de Caitlin: al principio había tenido miedo de que le odiara, de que le culpara por no salvar a Ronnie, pero después sólo había creído que sería injusto llevarse a la chica que quería de veras, cuando no se la merecía.

–¡Barry! –exclamó Felicity en tono de reproche–. Honestamente, Barry, creía que eras más listo que este...

–Eh –protestó Oliver.

–Bueno, cielo, te quiero y tienes grandes cualidades –la mujer le sonrió con aire ligeramente burlón, provocando que su novio pusiera los ojos en blanco, más divertido que otra cosa–. Pero fuiste tú quien se empeñó en alejarse de mí con todas esas tonterías de: no puedo ponerte en peligro, no puedo salvar a nadie si me permito sentir, bla, bla, tonterías, tonterías –repuso con voz grave, haciendo una mueca.

–No hablo así.

–Sí que lo haces. "Has fallado a esta ciudad, bla, bla."

Barry se incorporó un poco, ceñudo, para mirarlos a ambos, ligeramente sorprendido. La pareja, que se suponía que debía consolarle porque su corazón estaba roto, se estaba fulminando con la mirada en broma, como hacían los enamorados.

–Pues sí que ha bajado la intensidad de Starling City... –comentó, mohino–. No es que me venga demasiado bien ahora mismo... Sólo para que conste.

Felicity siguió acariciándole el pelo con mimo, lo que le dio la sensación de ser un gatito, aunque también le hizo sentirse mejor. Por eso, se quedó ahí quieto, agazapado en su regazo, mientras Oliver se ponía en pie y hacía algo. Cuando su amigo regresó, llevaba una copa llena de un líquido verde que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

–Menudo corporativismo, señor Green Arrow. ¿Ahora hasta bebe cosas verdes?

–Es absenta –le informó Oliver, sonriendo como si fuera a echarse a reír en cualquier momento. En realidad, le resultaba tanto ver a Oliver Queen tan risueño, aunque Barry se alegraba por él. Por él y por Felicity, que parecía muchísimo más feliz que la última vez que la había visto–. La he mezclado con el vodka más fuerte que tengo. Si esto no logra emborracharte, no sé cómo ayudarte, amigo mío.

–No puede ser peor que el licor que me hizo Caitlin.

–Lista, guapa e intenta emborracharte –dijo Felicity con aire pensativo, mientras él cogía el vaso y lo olfateaba. Desprendía un olor potente, aunque no tenía demasiadas esperanzas–. Ahora veo por qué estás coladito por ella.

Barry se llegó la mezcla alcohólica a los labios y la engulló de un solo trago. Era fuerte, la verdad. Durante un momento hasta se le subió a la cabeza, pero luego su maldito cuerpo lo asimiló tan rápidamente que fue como si hubiera bebido un vaso de agua. Decepcionado, le devolvió el recipiente vacío a Oliver, mientras negaba en silencio con un gesto de cabeza.

–Impresionante –comentó Oliver.

–¿Cuándo comes haces la digestión tan rápido que vas al baño justo después? –Felicity debió de notar que ambos dos se giraron a verla y que, en el caso de Oliver, le miró con una ceja enarcada, ya que hizo una mueca–. Se me ha vuelto a olvidar eso de filtrar lo que pienso, ¿verdad? ¡Mala, mala, Felicity! ¡Tienes que pensar en lo que dices, sobre todo en momentos como este!

–Ya que no puedo emborracharte –dijo Oliver, apoyando sus brazos en sus muslos–, te daré un consejo que, espero, te ayude –se inclinó hacia delante–. ¿Recuerdas cuando te visité en Central City el año pasado? –Barry asintió con un gesto, acordándose de cómo acabó tan afectado por un metahumano que se volvió increíblemente soberbio, por no decir algo peor. Oliver había tenido que patearle bien el culo para ayudarle... aún le dolía un poco el ego al recordar cómo le había clavado tres flechas en la espalda–. Entonces te dije que nosotros no nos llevábamos a la chica, que ser un justiciero era un trabajo solitario... Pues bien. Evidentemente, me equivocaba.

Los ojos claros de Oliver se posaron en Felicity, que sonrió visiblemente orgullosa de él. Entre ambos había tan dulzura, tanto amor, que Barry se sintió mejor, aunque fuera por lo felices que eran sus amigos.

–Tienes que luchar por ella, Barry. Si la quieres, lucha por ella –le dijo Felicity.

–Vi como el amor de mi vida salía con otro –intervino Oliver–. Ese otro era un buen hombre, un hombre extraordinario, de hecho. Yo creía que se la merecía más que yo, que sería más feliz con él que conmigo... Y lo único que logré fue perder el tiempo. Barry, si quieres a Caitlin, ve a buscarla ahora mismo. Dile que la quieres, dile todo lo que te preocupa y deja que sepa lo que sientes.

Barry no estaba muy seguro.

Seguía sin creer que fuera justo con Ronnie, pero sabía que no se perdonaría el no intentarlo, no cuando sólo con recordar aquel maldito beso, el corazón le dolía tanto. Caitlin había besado al Flash equivocado, al del mundo equivocado, ya que debería haberle besado a él.

Con esa idea en mente, se despidió tanto de sus amigos como de Star City en apenas un parpadeo. Recorrió tanto sus calles como la carretera que partía de la ciudad y se alejaba de ella para regresar a su hogar, a Central City. Con tanto correr, las zapatillas se le habían acabado deshaciendo, así que hizo una parada en su casa para cambiarse. Desde luego, los fabricantes de zapatillas de tela se estaban haciendo ricos a su costa, ya que nunca se acordaba de pedirle a Cisco que le ayudara a que fueran más resistentes.

Una vez estuvo preparado, corrió hasta los laboratorios Star, pero no encontró a nadie. El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Y si las cosas habían pasado a mayores? Aquella mera idea hizo que se le revolviera el estómago: se consideraba el hombre vivo más rápido, pero estaba claro que el dichoso Jay Garrick lo era aún más y, encima, no era un memo que dejaba que sus propias paranoias dominaran su vida.

No se detuvo, sin embargo. Había tomado la determinación de intentarlo, así que lo iba a hacer. Se había pasado años enamorado de Iris en silencio, no iba a cometer el mismo error de nuevo, no cuando quería tantísimo a Caitlin. No podía dejarla escapar, no podía permitir que se alejara de él.

No quería perder ni un solo segundo más estando alejado de ella.

Al dirigirse hacia su apartamento, descubrió a Caitlin caminando junto a Jay. Los ojos le brillaban como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían, incluso sonreía... y Barry, de pronto, se sintió la persona más rastrera del mundo. Si Caitlin era feliz con Jay, ¿quién era él para intentar boicotearla? Era, desde luego, mucho más noble apartarse a un lado y dejar que fuera feliz, aunque fuera con otro, aunque fuera con el Flash equivocado.

Estaba a punto de volver a casa, para ver si al menos podía dormir, cuando la pareja llegó al portal. En ese momento, Jay se inclinó sobre Caitlin, alzando una mano para apartarle un mechón del rostro. Acercó el suyo peligrosamente... hasta que la chica le detuvo con un gesto. Le sonrió débilmente, acariciándole el pecho con la yema de los dedos, mientras marcaba levemente las distancias. Dudó un momento, pero acabó moviendo sus bonitos labios para hablar:

–Jay, yo... Ah, la verdad es que no sé muy bien cómo decir esto. Em, esta noche ha sido fantástica, me lo he pasado muy contigo y el beso ha sido... una pasada –reconoció con una sonrisa mucho más sincera–. Pero...

–Pero no ha sido lo que esperabas que fuera, ¿no? –Jay, a pesar de todo, curvó los labios con cierta resignación. Agitó la cabeza, mostrando con sus amables ojos que estaba comprendiendo la situación–. Pasar del tonteo no ha sido una buena idea, ¿me equivoco?

–Es sólo que... funcionamos mejor en el laboratorio que en una cita.

–En realidad, creo que nunca hemos dejado de ser científicos.

–Eres un gran compañero, Jay, de verdad. Me divierto mucho contigo en el laboratorio, pero una vez fuera de él ha sido un poco... raro –Caitlin se encogió un poco de hombros, como disculpándose. Se puso de puntillas para besarle en una mejilla–. Quiero algo más. En una relación, me refiero. Quiero divertirme y pasión y no saber qué va a pasar y que me hagan salir de la rutina y de la zona de confort... Y tú... es que somos demasiado parecidos.

Desde la distancia desde la que estaba escuchando –oh, Dios, acababa de convertirse en un maldito acosador–, Barry notó que la esperanza renacía. De hecho, lo que Caitlin acababa de decir era la misma conclusión a la que él mismo había llegado en lo que respectaba a su relación con Patty: eran tan sumamente parecidos que acababan siendo más colegas que otra cosa. Salir con Patty era como salir con su hermana pequeña, lo que era divertido, pero no era suficiente. Él también quería más.

Y sabía dónde encontrarlo.

–Al menos ahora sabemos que no funcionaría –asintió Jay, suspirando–. Así mi regreso a casa será más sencillo. Prefiero arrepentirme de hacer algo que de no hacerlo, ¿sabes, mi querida Caitlin? –el hombre se inclinó sobre ella para besarla de nuevo–. Buenas noches, Caitlin. Nos vemos mañana en el laboratorio.

–Hasta mañana, Jay.

Los dos se miraron una vez más, antes de que cada uno tomara su camino: Caitlin entró en el portal de su edificio, mientras que Jay se dirigió hacia la parada de taxis para volver a los laboratorios Star, donde se estaba quedando mientras le ayudaba a mejorar sus habilidades.

Barry se alegró de haber escuchado esa conversación. No sólo por descubrir que Caitlin y él opinaban lo mismo, estaban buscando lo mismo, sino porque ahora sentía que todo estaba bien. No se interpondría entre la felicidad de nadie, ni traicionaría a nadie y, además, Caitlin parecía estar abierta a tener otras relaciones tras la muerte de Ronnie. Durante un momento, Barry alzó la mirada al oscuro cielo salpicado de lejanas estrellas. La última vez que había visto a Ronnie era una llamarada que ascendía hacia un agujero negro. Ronnie había dado su vida para salvar a Central City, para salvarlos a todos ellos, algo que él nunca iba a olvidar.

 _Voy a cuidar de ella, Ronnie. Te lo prometo._

Moviéndose tan rápido como acostumbraba, pasó por una floristería antes de subir a la planta donde Caitlin vivía. Se situó frente a su puerta y llamó con los nudillos. Tuvo que aguardar un poco a que ella le abriera, pero cada segundo de espera mereció la pena. Caitlin todavía llevaba el vestido que había estado utilizando aquel día, aunque ya se había descalzado –la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que había tirado los zapatos de tacón por cualquier lado– y se estaba deshaciendo de los pendientes.

–¿Barry? –se sorprendió al verlo–. ¿Ocurre algo?

–No, no, tranquila –se apresuró en decir él–. No hay ninguna amenaza, ni metahumana, ni nada... salvo que te tenga que salvar de un nuevo vestido diabólico.

–Ja-ja, no lo vas a olvidar nunca, ¿verdad?

–Jamás –le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Caitlin puso los ojos en blanco, un poco hastiada, lo que divirtió aún más a Barry. Éste, sin embargo, decidió no perder más tiempo, así que dejó de esconder la margarita a su espalda y se la tendió a la chica. Ella, por su parte, frunció el ceño ligeramente confusa, como si no entendiera nada... lo que era bastante normal, la verdad, ya que ambos habían evitado la cuestión magistralmente.

–Eh... Barry...

–¿Puedo pasar? –le interrumpió él con una pequeña mueca–. Es que estamos en el rellano y noto una extraña presencia en la nuca –se acercó un poco a ella, guiñándole un ojo con aire divertido–. Creo que tu vecina, la loca de lo gatos, ha cambiado su telenovela por nosotros... y es un poco incómodo.

–Barry –Caitlin seguía siendo la viva imagen de la confusión; dejó de intentar quitarse el pendiente para cruzarse de brazos, apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta–, de verdad, ¿ha ocurrido algo? –frunció el ceño–. ¿No te habrá afectado ningún metahumano y estás, no sé, sintiendo cosas raras o pensando cosas que no deberías?

–Te he dicho que no tiene que ver con los metahumanos.

–¿Es qué tu cita con Patty no ha ido bien?

–En realidad, la cita ha sido un éxito... o no, depende de cómo se mire –Barry resopló, exasperado consigo mismo–. Es que, verás, me he dado cuenta de que Patty se parece muchísimo a mí, ¿sabes? Es un cerebrito, muy lista, le interesa la ciencia y resolver casos y echa tanto de menos a su padre como yo... O sea, no echo de menos al suyo, sino al mío, al suyo no lo he conocido... La cuestión es que somos parecidos. Aunque ella es guapísima y divertida e increíble, pero... luego me he dado cuenta de que quiero algo completamente diferente, algo como tú.

–¿Estás diciendo que no soy ni lista, ni guapa, ni divertida?

–Probablemente... ¡Pero no porque sea verdad! –exclamó velozmente, alzando las dos manos, mientras Caitlin fruncía el ceño aún más. Barry exhaló un suspiro, pasándose una mano por el pelo–. Es que estoy muy nervioso y no sé qué estoy diciendo... A ver, no es que no lo sepa, es que no controlo... ¡Ahh! ¡Qué torpe soy!

–¡Y qué lo digas! Sigo sin saber qué ocurre, pese a tu cháchara.

–Mira, yo no tengo experiencia con estas cosas. Me pasé la vida enamorado de Iris y no le dije nada, luego salí un par de veces con Linda y la cagué a lo grande. Ahora he salido un par de veces con Patty, pero... ¡es que es yo! Es una versión femenina de mí, así que es cómodo y fácil, pero esto no lo es. Tú no lo eres –hizo un gesto–. No estoy diciendo que seas difícil o una persona horrible, sino que lo que hay entre nosotros es complicado –casi desesperado, echó la cabeza hacia atrás–. ¿Pero por qué me cuesta tanto? Debería ser fácil, ¡te he comprado una flor! Es que un ramo me parecía excesivo y tampoco quería asustarte...

–Barry, estás divagando cada vez más. ¿Estás seguro de que no te ha atacado un metahumano?

–¡Qué no!

–¿Ha probado Cisco algo contigo? ¡Oh! ¿No habréis intentado emborracharte o colocarte o algo por el estilo, no? Porque Cisco es un gran mecánico, pero de biología no tiene ni idea.

–Cisco no ha abusado de mí.

–Me alegra oír eso.

–¿Sabes qué? He terminado de hablar. Es hora de actuar.

Caitlin frunció el entrecejo aún más, confusa, pero Barry había comprendido al fin que las palabras sobraban en ese momento. La chica le imponía demasiado, sus sentimientos le ponían tan nervioso como la situación, así que lo mejor era demostrarle a esa increíble chica que tenía delante lo que estaba haciendo en plena noche en su puerta.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, atravesó el espacio que los separaba para deslizar sus manos por la cintura de la joven. Una en la espalda, la otra en la cadera, así pudo echarla hacia atrás como en las películas. Vio como su melena castaña caía hacia atrás, un caótico río de caramelo donde la luz titilaba, aunque no tanto como en sus sorprendidos ojos. También se fijó en lo largas de sus negras pestañas, en el verde de sus ojos, mas todo eso quedó en un segundo plano cuando sus labios encontraron el camino hacia los de ella.

Al principio, suavidad.

Un breve roce.

Después, pasión.

Repitió el contacto con frenesí, atreviéndose a buscar con su lengua la de ella.

Al final, necesidad.

Devoró a Caitlin como si precisara del sabor de sus labios para sobrevivir, como si fuera lo único que pudiera respirar. De pronto, todo tuvo sentido. De pronto, tras todos aquellos años en los que, a pesar del esmero y del cuidado de Joe, se había sentido un huérfano a medias, Barry se sintió en casa.

Al separarse sonrió como un idiota, dichoso como nunca, mientras Caitlin parpadeaba con evidente confusión. La chica dio un paso hacia atrás, abriendo y cerrando la boca como si no supiera qué decir a continuación. Barry fue a decirle que la quería, que se había enamorado de ella poco a poco, que ya no podía vivir sin ella, pero Caitlin se le adelantó al alzar un dedo.

–Eh, eh, espera –pidió, frunciendo el ceño con aire acusador–. ¿Barry, eres tú? ¿No serás otra vez ese maldito metaformo? ¿No? Porque dos veces con el mismo truco...

–No, no, ¡soy yo, Caitlin! ¡Lo prometo!

–¿En serio? ¿Eres mi Barry? ¿El de Tierra-1?

–¿Y quién iba a ser si no?

–¡Y yo qué sé! Puede que seas... ¡No sé, el Barry de Tierra-54!

–¿Por qué cincuenta y cuatro?

–¡No lo sé! –Caitlin cerró los ojos, visiblemente superada por las circunstancias–. ¡Al igual que tampoco sé por qué de repente me has besado! ¿Pero tú no estabas enamorado de Iris?

–Sé que puede parecerlo...

–Durante un año todo lo que te oí decir fue: Iris por aquí, Iris por allá, cuánto la quiero, no me quiere, por qué no me quiere... –Caitlin hizo un gesto, exasperada, y Barry no pudo sino parpadear, sin saber qué más hacer para que le creyera. La chica exhaló un suspiro, como si de pronto perdiera toda la fuerza que la había estado impulsando hasta ese momento. Entonces clavó sus ojos en los de él–. Desde que te despertaste, lo único que tenía claro sobre ti era que la querías. A ella, sólo a ella... Te vi sufrir por ella, Barry, amarla en secreto y anhelarla como los amantes de las novelas románticas con tintes épicos. No puedo decir que lo entendiera, pero... Bueno, pensé: Caitlin, es una historia increíble, de las que cruzan continentes, rayos y la zona de amistad. Y luego empezaste a flirtear con Patty y... pensé... que no era Iris, era yo.

–¿Perdón?

–¿No lo entiendes?

–No... Pero a veces no soy tan listo como parezco, más bien me vuelvo idiota –curvó los labios a modo de disculpa, esperando que se sintiera lo suficientemente cómoda como para abrirse a él. Necesitaba comprenderla, saber por qué parecía dolida, incluso un poco perdida.

–Yo quise a Ronnie, lo quise mucho, en prácticamente todos los sentidos fue mi primer amor. Pero, para mí, Ronnie murió el día en que el acelerador de partículas explotó. Me costó, pero lo dejé marchar y tú fuiste el responsable. Estabas ahí a todas horas, haciéndome reír, preocupándote por mí y yo... empecé a sentir algo por ti, aunque me obligué a olvidarlo porque creía, no sé, que estabas destinado a estar con Iris. Y luego... –Caitlin agitó la cabeza, exhausta–. Luego las cosas se complicaron: Ronnie estaba vivo, luego creí que explotó, pero no, pero se tuvo que marchar, pero volvió, nos casamos... y volvió a morir. Y le echo de menos y siempre le querré y dolió... Te aseguro que dolió.

–Lo sé, Caitlin.

–Pero he dejado marchar tantas veces a Ronnie que... Dios, esto va a sonar fatal, pero... ya no me cuesta tanto –su sonrisa tembló, tornándose tan frágil como su tono–. Y cuando volviste a por mí, cuando viniste a buscarme, temeroso de que te odiara... Yo nunca podría odiarte, Barry. Todo lo contrario, yo... yo siento algo por ti...

–Y creíste que yo no.

–Empezaste a flirtear con Patty, luego a salir con ella y se os veía tan bien juntos que pensé que la querías. Así que intenté dejarte marchar –en ese momento, Caitlin recuperó su fuerza, su pasión–. Y, de repente, vienes aquí y me besas y... ¡Me vas a volver loca, Barry Allen! ¡Ya no sé qué pensar! ¡Tu comportamiento carece de lógica y... y... y es errático y... y... y...! ¡Yo qué sé!

La joven emitió un gruñido, sacudiendo su cuerpo como si estuviera a punto de pelear en un combate de boxeo. Barry, a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar sonreír, divertido, ya que nunca jamás había visto a la profesional doctora Caitlin Snow perder tanto los estribos. Se cubrió los labios, intentando mostrarse un poco compungido, pero su sonrisa le delataba, por lo que se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de la chica.

–¡Ah, me alegro de que te resulte divertido! ¡Porque a mí no me lo parece!

–Hombre, la situación no es muy divertida... Básicamente porque los dos somos tontos de remate. Quiero decir, que nos gustaba el otro, pero en lugar de hacer frente a lo que sentíamos, huíamos en direcciones contrarias. La verdad, para dos miembros del equipo Flash, para dos héroes, es bastante penoso.

Caitlin asintió con un gesto, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–Pero... es que nunca te había visto así. Estás muy graciosa.

–Graciosa, ¿eh? Lo que tengo son ganas de estrangularte, no de reírme.

Barry dio un paso en dirección a ella. En esa ocasión, Caitlin no se echó hacia atrás, lo que el joven se tomó como todo un avance. De hecho, se permitió sonreír con aire travieso, mientras sus ojos azules brillaban, divertidos.

–No me va mucho ese rollo, doctora Snow, pero por usted haría cualquier cosa.

–¡Barry! –se escandalizó Caitlin, aunque no tardó en echarse a reír. Hasta se le saltaron las lágrimas, que se enjuagó, al mismo tiempo que agitaba la cabeza–. Hay que ver... Es de lo que no hay, señor Allen.

Aprovechó que la chica había bajado la guardia, para cerrar la puerta tras él y terminar de acercarse a ella. Deslizó sus manos por la cintura de Caitlin, atrayéndola hacia él, mientras disfrutaba de lo bonito que resultaba el sonido de su risa cantarina. Se aferró a la joven, acercando sus labios a la oreja izquierda de ella, para decirle en un susurro:

–Seguro que él no te hace reír así –le acarició el lóbulo con los labios, notando como las manos de Caitlin se aferraban a la sudadera que Barry llevaba–. Seguro que él no hace que su piel se erice... ni que, de pronto, te moleste ese vestido tan bonito que llevas –le deslizó las manos por su espalda, intensificando el abrazo–. Él no te hace sentir como yo, no te besa como yo... porque es el Flash equivocado.

–Ahí te equivocas.

–¿Ah si? ¿En qué? –preguntó un poco temeroso.

–Por mucho que cuide las heridas de Flash, de cualquier Flash. Por mucho que le ayude a salvar Central City, en realidad Flash me trae sin cuidado –Caitlin posó sus labios en el cuello de Barry, besándole apasionadamente; repitió la misma operación en la comisura de su boca, antes de separarse un poco para mirarle a la cara–. A mí el único que me importa es Barry Allen. Mi Barry Allen. Ni dobles, versiones alternativas, pasadas o futuras... Sólo mi Barry Allen.

* * *

 **Y esto es lo que pasa cuando The Flash me insinúa que va a liar a Barry con Patty y a Caitlin con Jay Garrick, en lugar de entre ellos, que es lo que deben hacer: que se me enciende la bombilla y lo soluciono en un fic. Espero que os haya gustado y, ya sabéis, los favoritos y comentarios son más que bienvenidos.**


End file.
